bioshockfffandomcom-20200215-history
Survival
'Survival Mode '''is a game type in multiplayer of ''Bioshock Forever. ''Bioshock Forever'' Survival is a new game-type in Bioshock Forever's Multiplayer. 1-4 players online must face off against A.I. controlled enemies from the game. The Rounds start out easy but get difficult as the rounds go on. The first few rounds will normally have Thuggish Splicers and a few Leadhead Splicers armed with Pistols. In later rounds, new and more enemies appear. The player(s) ranks up separately from regular multiplayer, as you rank up, more weapons, supplies, upgrades, and ammo types will be available to buy from Circus of Values and Ammo Bandito Vending Machines around the map. Random Big Daddy Suits may spawn when the player(s) reaches higher rounds. The suits range from Rosie Suit, Bouncer Suit, and Rumbler Suits. During Every Ten Rounds, Only a Big Daddy will spawn along with a little sister, the player(s) must kill the Big daddy and Save or Harvest the Little Sister. Harvesting the Little Sister gives the player(s) 750 ADAM, Saving gives all players 250 ADAM but also perks the next round to spawn only ten thuggish splicers. Enemies *Security Cameras (Round 1-Round 25) *Tommy Gun Security Bots (Round 1-Onwards) *Tommy Turrets (Round 1-Onwards) *Thuggish Splicers armed with Lead Pipes (Round 1-Round 10) *Thuggish Splicers armed with Golf Clubs (Round 1-Round 10) *Leadhead Splicers armed with Luger P08s (Round 1-Round 20) *Leadhead Splicers armed with Webley Mk VIs (Round 1-Round 20) *Leadhead Splicers armed with Uzis (Round 5-Onwards) *Leadhead Splicers armed with M14 Rifles (Round 5-Onwards) *Electric Thuggish Splicers armed with Machetes (Round 5-Onwards) *Houdini Splicers (Round 11-Onwards, Only on Dionysus Park, Demeter Gardens, Fort Frolic, Minerva's Den, Aron Cash Mansion, and Arcadia Maps) *Ice Houdini Splicers (Round 11-Onwards, Only on Dionysus Park, Demeter Gardens, Fort Frolic, Minerva's Den, Aron Cash Mansion, and Arcadia Maps) *Leadhead Splicers armed with M1903 Springfield Rifles (Round 13-Onwards) *Leadhead Splicers armed with Tommy Guns (Round 13-Onwards) *Brute Splicers (Round 15-Onwards, Only on Pauper's Drop, Siren Alley, Neptune's Bounty, and Smuggler's Hideout Maps. *Suicide Bomber Splicers (Round 15-Onwards, Only on Smuggler's Hideout, Neptune's Bounty, Medical Pavillion, Pauper's Drop, and Siren Alley Maps) *Suicide Nitro Splicers (Round 17-Onwards, Only on Smuggler's Hideout, Neptune's Bounty, Medical Pavillion, Pauper's Drop, and Siren Alley Maps) *Spider Splicers (Round 21-Onwards, Only on Siren Alley, Fort Frolic, Minerva's Den, Aron Cash Mansion, Dionysus Park Maps) *Dancer Splicers (23-Onwards, Only on Siren Alley, Fort Frolic, Dionysus Park, and Aron Cash Mansion Maps) *Clumsy Dancer Splicers (24-Onwards, Only on Siren Alley, Fort Frolic, Dionysus Park, and Aron Cash Mansion Maps) *Engineer Splicers armed with Pipe Wrenches (Round 25-Onwards) *Engineer Splicers armed with Winchester 1887 (Round 25-Onwards) *9MM. Gun Security Cameras (Round 25-Onwards) *Shotgun Security Bots (Round 25-Onwards) *Sniper Security Bots (Round 27-Onwards) *Medic Splicers (Round 31-Onwards) *Alpha Series (Round 35-Onwards) *Bouncers (Every Ten Rounds, Only on Fort Frolic, Medical Pavillion, and Dionysus Park Maps) *Rosies (Every Ten Rounds, Only on Arcadia, Smuggler's Hideout, Neptune's Bounty, and Pauper's Drop Maps) *Rumblers (Every Ten Rounds, Only on Siren Alley and Chronos Square) *Lancers (Every Ten Rounds, Only on Minvera's Den) *Juicers (Every Ten Rounds Only on Aron Cash Mansion) Maps There are a total of 12 maps from the start, more maps to come as DLC. *Arcadia *Medical Pavillion *Smuggler's Hideout *Neptune's Bounty *Fort Frolic *Pauper's Drop *Siren Alley *Dionysus Park *Minerva's Den *Demeter Gardens *Aron Cash Mansion *Chronos Square Equipment *First Aid Kits ($500 at each Circus of Values, $250 if hacked) *Defibrillators ($750 at each Circus of Values, $500 if hacked) *Eve Hypos ($50 at each Circus of Values, $25 if hacked) *Brownies ($5 each at Circus of Values, $1 if hacked) *Mini-Turrets ($100 each at El Ammo Bandito, $50 if hacked) *Hacking Tool ($1000 at El Ammo Bandito, $500 if hacked) *M67 Frag Grenades ($75 each at El Ammo Bandito, $50 if hacked) *Molotov Cocktails ($50 each at El Ammo Bandito, $25 if hacked) *Claymores ($100 each at El Ammo Bandito, $50 if hacked) *Flashbangs ($50 each at El Ammo Bandito, $25 if hacked) Guns *Luger P08 ($250 at El Ammo Bandito, can be picked up) *Webley Mk II ($270 at El Ammo Bandito, can be picked up) *Uzi ($500 at El Ammo Bandito, can be picked up) *Tommy Gun ($1000 at El Ammo Bandito, can be picked up) *M1903 Springfield Rifles ($1000 at El Ammo Bandito, can be picked up) *Winchester 1887 ($750 at El Ammo Bandito, can be picked up) *M14 Rifle ($1500 at El Ammo Bandito, can be picked up) *Ak-47 ($2000 at El Ammo Bandito) *MP 40 ($1000 at El Ammo Bandito) *STEN ($1000 at El Ammo Bandito) *More to be added Plasmids At the beginning of each match, the player(s) can choose 2 out of 5 plasmids to use during the match. Later on after Big Daddy Rounds, the player(s) can spend the ADAM they earned at a Gatherer's Garden. The Player can only have 2 plasmids at once. Starter Plasmids *Electro Bolt *Incinerate! *Winter Blast *Telekinesis *Insect Swarm Buyable Plasmids *Electro Bolt 2 *Electro Bolt 3 *Incinerate! 2 *Incinerate! 3 *Winter Blast 2 *Winter Blast 3 *Telekinesis 2 *Telekinesis 3 *Insect Swarm 2 *Insect Swarm 3 *Cyclone Trap *Cyclone Trap 2 *Cyclone Trap 3 *Gravity Well *Gravity Well 2 *Gravity Well 3 *Hypnotize *Hypnotize 2 *Hypnotize 3 *Security Command *Security Command 2 *Security Command 3 *More to be added Category:Game Modes Category:Bioshock Forever Category:Multiplayer